cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl Season 3
The third season of Supergirl comprises 24 episodes and 11 stories. The main arc of this season is New Krypton (Supergirl storyline). Season Summary Six months after returning to National City, Kara Danvers discovers the lost Kryptonian city of Kandor still exists and is in possession of Brainiac. When her parents are revealed to still be alive inside the city, Kara has a choice to make: remain on Earth or return home to help rebuild her civilization. Meanwhile, multiple factions conspire to destroy the last remnant of Krypton once and for all. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl & Kara Schott (24/24) * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers/Batwoman (20/24) * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott, Winn Schott (Earth-6), Winslow Schott, & Winn-X (12/24) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor (21/24) * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman & Cyborg Superman (24/24) * Laura Benanti as Chief Judicator Alura Zor-El & General Astra In-Ze (22/24) * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod (20/24) * Floriana Lima as Maggie Danvers (18/24) * Odette Annable as Samantha Arias & Reign (21/24) * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane/Superwoman (20/24) * with Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl (24/24) * and David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (20/24) Special Recurring Cast * Peter Facinelli as Max Lord (6/24) * Chris Wood as M'On-El/Valor (4/24) * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers (4/24) * Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen & Brainiac (4/24) * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant (4/24) * Dean Cain as Jeremiah Danvers & Brainiac (2/24) Recurring Cast * Tracy Spiridakos as Lesla-Lar (21/24) * Dianna Agron as Major Raya Zod-El (18/24) * Wallis Day as Junior Magistrate Nyssa-Vex (17/24) * Paige Turco as Lara Van-El (16/24) * Robert Gant as Zor-El & Brainiac (15/24) * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage (14/24) * Chris Vance as Lieutenant Non (14/24) * Harry Lennix as Commander Fer-Gor (13/24) * Emma Rossum as Zaora Dru-Zod (13/24) * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor (Earth-30) & LX-13 (12/24) * Chad Lowe as Thomas Coville (12/24) * Emma Tremblay as Ruby Arias (11/24) * Amy Acker as Brainiac & Vril Dox (10/24) * Lauren German as President Veronica Banks (7/24) * Glenn Morshower as General Sam Lane (6/24) * Mackenzie Gray as Kor-Zod (4/24) * Madison Riley as Lieutenant Tara Ky-Gor (7/24) * Georgina Campbell as Lieutenant Asha Del-Nar (6/24) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as General Ran-Zod (6/24) * Amy Jackson as Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (6/24) * Greg Henry as Ral-Dar (5/24) * Matt Barr as Tyr-Van (5/24) * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd (4/24) * Katheryn Winnick as D.I.S.C.O.R.D. (4/24) * Minka Kelly as Lois Lane (4/24) * Madison Riley as Tara Ky-Gor (4/24) * Chris Browning as Ben Krull/Reactron (3/24) * Jesse Rath as Brainiac 5 (3/24) * Briana Venskus as Agent Susan Vasquez (3/24) * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor (2/24) Guest Cast * Kate Vernon as Diana Braverman (ep 12) * Michael Weatherly as Kenneth Braverman, Sr (ep 12) * Britt Morgan as Leslie Willis/Livewire (ep 15) * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary (ep 15) * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (ep 15) * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy (ep 15) Episode/Story List * 1) KANDOR- {Lines, No Longer The Last, Kandor, Power Girl} * 2) Heavily Broken * 3) Human For Another Day * 4) A Luthor and a Super * 5) EXCEPTIONS- {Brave Enough, New Krypton, Brave New World} * 6) The Question * 7) Supergirl Reborn * 8) MEET LOIS- {Siblings, You Ruin Me} * 9) Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * 10) Conspirators * 11) TRIAL- {The Trial of Kal-El, Nova Day, The Swarm, The House of Zod, Framed, Hurricane} * 12) FALL- {The Fall of Kandor, City On Fire} Trivia * First season to not feature Mehcad Brooks as a series regular. ** There are 12 actors receiving star billing and 13 main characters this season. *** Benanti plays Alura and Astra *** Hoechlin plays Clark/Kal and Cyborg Superman *** Annable plays Sam and Reign *** In addition, several recurring characters (Kara Schott, Winslow, Winn-X, and LX-13) are played by Benoist, Jordan, and Rosenbaum. * Jordan is only credited for the episodes in which he appears. * The Big Bad of this season is Brainiac. Other major antagonists include General Sam Lane, Lex Luthor, General Dru-Zod, while supporting villains include Thomas Coville, Lesla-Lar, Commander Gor, Thomas Coville, Reign, Alura Zor-El and Vandal Savage. ** Alura serves as a personal, if misguided, antagonist to Kara and Kal. ** General Lane and Lex collude to destroy the Kryptonian race. ** General Zod works to usurp control of New Krypton (while also being Kal's nemesis), with Lesla-Lar, Non, and Gor a part of his conspiracy. Vandal Savage works against them with the same goal. ** Coville serves as the main external antagonist of Samantha's storyline, while Reign serves as Samantha's source of internal conflict. ** All of the antagonists personify certain vices: Alura and Lane = xenophobia, Zod = megalomania and elitism, Lex = manipulation, Lesla = arrogance, Gor = abuse of power, Coville = religious fanaticism, and Savage = pride. * Kara and Karen are the only characters to appear in every episode this season. Category:Series